Never The Same
by lilyflower991028
Summary: Tsuna was average. Below average, really. He was below average in everything. He was the exact opposite of his brother, Ienari, who was good at everything. After years of being bullied by his brother and being neglected by his parents, Tsuna could handle it no longer. So he left. And when Reborn notices that Iemitsu stopped coming to work, he's out to find a certain brunet.
1. Chapter 1

**Lily: *wolf whistle* (if I could actually whistle)**

**Tsuna: ...**

**Lily: Yeah, so this is a sibling fic. No, NOT a twin fic. They are NOT twins, just brothers. :) Okay? It's much easier that way. Also, there are probably quite few twin fics with the name 'Ienari', but I used it because it's easier with Nana, because she can call him Na-kun. Better than the names I can think of...**

**Tsuna: Sou? Alright, be warned, guys. This fic is rated M, because in one (or more) of the chapters, there WILL BE GORE. Alright? Just a warning. And MAYBE Dark!Tsuna. Maybe.**

**Lily: Hm... If it was Dark!Tsuna, maybe that would be easier, so yeah. I guess so. But slowly, overtime, he becomes dark. He is NOT dark straight away. Remember this stuff.**

**Tsuna: So...I'm dark.**

**Lily: You will be. **

**Tsuna: Sou...anyway. Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did, Byakuran, Hibari, Dino and I would be a foursome.**

**Lily: XD Yep. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this story! :D I THINK this is when Tsuna is in elementary school, year...5?**

**Tsuna: I see you still never plan out your fanfics. No betas, either...baka-Lily.**

**Lily: -_- Who cares! So, Tsuna has not met any of his guardians/friends yet. This is an AU, but the mafia still exist. Tsuna is still normal. His brother, Ienari, is the same age as him and in the same school. He his good at sport, academics, etc, whereas Tsuna is the total opposite. Nana and Iemitsu dote on Ienari, who...does not like Tsuna...**

**Tsuna: -_- Who cares about that guy.**

**Lily: Nana and Iemitsu do.**

**Tsuna: -_- Whatever. Enjoy, guys.**

**Lily: Enjoy!**

* * *

"Tsu-kun! Na-kun! It's time to wake up!" Tsuna and Nari's (short for Ienari) mother called from the kitchen.

Tsuna groaned as his alarm clock blared into his ears. He slammed his hand onto the alarm, making the ringing stop. He sat up and stretched, then yawned.

"Be right there, Ma!" He called down to his mother.

"I'll be down soon!" Tsuna heard his brother call.

Tsuna went through his daily routine as usual-taking a shower, brushing his teeth, and changing into his uniform. Over the years, he had seriously developed an aversion to school. He didn't want to go back to school today and be called 'Dame-Tsuna' again. He didn't want to be bullied. He didn't want the teachers to hate him because he was too stupid to understand the work.

And he didn't want to see his brother. All day everyday, Nari's job was to make Tsuna's life miserable. But Tsuna didn't do anything about it, because he really did care for his little brother. And as the big brother, he had a duty to take care of Nari. Well...he was only the big brother by an hour. But still-that didn't change the fact he had a responsibility.

Tsuna hurried down the stairs, but not before he tripped on the last step. He heard his brother snickering at him.

"What are you doing, Dame-Tsuna? But I guess you kind of fit on the floor," Nari smirked. Tsuna quickly got up and ignored Nari's remark, entering the dining room.

"Good morning, Ma," Tsuna said.

"Mn," Nana said.

"Good morning, mum!" Nari said, beaming.

'Funny, just a few seconds ago, he was being an ass to me,' Tsuna thought, but he gave a small smile as he sat at the table.

"Good morning, Na-kun! How are you?" Nana said, much different to the greeting she gave Tsuna.

"Great, thanks!" Nari replied. He sat down at the table across from Tsuna, while Nana served eggs and bacon for breakfast, along with toast.

"Thank you for the food," Nari and Tsuna said, starting on their meal.

Once Tsuna finished eating, he looked up at the clock and almost choked.

"I'm going to be late! Bye Ma, Nari!" Tsuna said, leaving through the front door.

"Okay!" Nana said, though she did not even give him glance. "Nari, you better hurry, too! You don't want to be late, now!"

"Okay, mum. Bye!" Nari said.

"Bye! Have a nice day!" Nana smiled and waved at her younger son.

Tsuna and Nari had many differences. Nari was good at just about about any sports, while Tsuna was clumsy and was below average. Nari got mostly A's in his work, while Tsuna was only just sliding by with C's and the occasional B. Nari was very popular with teachers and students, while the teachers pretty much hated Tsuna and he had no friends whatsoever. While Tsuna had fluffly, brown spiky hair and hazel eyes, Nari had gold-ish blond-ish hair with brown eyes, though they had a shade of orange in them. Nari looked quite similar to Primo, though he did not know that.

"Oi, Nari!"

Nari turned around to see his friends waving at him. He waved back.

"Hey guys!" he greeted.

"Hey, is that Dame-Tsuna?" one of his friends-Keiichi-asked, pointing at Tsuna who was walking a few metres ahead of them. Nari nodded.

"Even the way he walks is stupid," another-Yosuke-said, snickering.

"He's such a disgrace to the Sawada family," Nari said, raising his lip in a sneer. The boys were perfectly aware that Tsuna could hear them loud and fact, that's what they wanted.

But Tsuna ignored the comments and walked faster towards the school.

'Ignore them. Ignore them.' He told himself, gritting his teeth.

Tsuna arrived at school just as the bell rang. He put his bag down and hurried into the classroom, just as the teacher entered.

"Good morning, class," the teacher said.

"Good morning, sensei~" the students chorused.

Once the lesson started, Tsuna zoned out and stared out the window.

**-RING- **

Tsuna blinked, looking up from the window. It was already recess? Time sure flies.

Tsuna didn't really look forward to recess and lunch, unlike the other kids. He didn't have any friends to talk to, and all the bullies always went to him, so what did he have to look forward to? He was safer in class.

Tsuna grabbed a book from his bag and exited the classroom, heading over to a secluded place-the sakura tree behind the school, where he was usually left alone.

He sat down against the tree and opened his book, sakura leaves falling slowly down to the ground around him.

Peace...

Until it was broken so very easily.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna sighed.

'Ignore them,' he thought to himself.

"What are you doing here all alone?" one of them asked-though not in a nice way.

"Oi, don't ignore us!" One of the boys shouted, snatching the book Tsuna was reading from his hands.

"Hey-!" He said, standing up and reaching for his book, though to no avail. The group of boys laughed.

"How about you give us your lunch money, and we'll give you your book back?"

"No! I don't have any money!"

"Yeah right. Or do you WANT your book to be destroyed?"

"NO! Stop! Give it back!"

"Haha, then give us your lunch money!"

"I said I don't have any!"

"You shouldn't lie, Tsuna!"

"If you're not gonna give us your money, then we'll have to rip this book up!"

"NO! STOP!"

"You herbivores are noisy..."

But nobody seemed to notice the new voice. A boy-most likely the leader-took the book and opened it up, slowly ripping up the pages, the pieces falling to the ground like the leaves of the sakura tree.

The boys laughed, dropping the book in a puddle once they were done with ripping it up. Tsuna knelt on the ground and touched the ripped up pieces, though he knew that would not put the book back together.

There were screams behind Tsuna, and he knew they were coming from the bullies. But he didn't bother turning around.

"I'll bite all you noisy herbivores to death," the new voice said.

A few hits later~

"Herbivore. This place is out of bounds. Get back to the playground where the teachers and I can see you," the new boy said.

Tsuna gritted his teeth in anger. He whipped around and glared at the new boy.

"And what if I said I didn't want to?" he hissed, clenching his fists. He was NOT in the mood.

Hibari was shocked. Not only had the boy not run away yet, but the herbivore-no, omnivore-was standing up to him. Him, THE Hibari.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head.

"Actually, it's alright. Recess is almost over, and I don't need to be here if my book is destroyed," Tsuna said, standing up. He noticed the bodies of the bullies but did not say anything about it. The brunet walked away from the scene, back to the class, while the other boy stood there and could only watch.

'This herbiv-omnivore is quite interesting...'

* * *

**Lily: I'M SO SORRYYY!**

**Tsuna: ...**

**Lily: Such a bad ending AND such a short chapter. -_-**

**Tsuna: Well, you got the main idea of the story out, so the next chapter should-will-be better.**

**Lily: *sigh* I hope so...anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Please review, favourite, or follow!**

**Tsuna: We will see you next time.**

**Lily: BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend

**Lily: Hi guys! Yay! So many favs and followers!**

**Tsuna: Maybe that's cause KHR is more...'famous' on the fanfic site.**

**Lily: And maybe you're just a party pooper! XP**

**Tsuna: ...So? What's happening in this chapter?**

**Lily: Be patient! You'll find out. But I can say one thing: Hibari Kyoya.**

**Tsuna: Ah, sou. Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did, episode 1-74 would be much more awesome. After all, episode 74-203 (the future arc) is awesome.**

**Lily: ^_^ I love the future arc...**

**Tsuna: Yeah, a lot of people do. Anyway, do I become dark in this chapter?**

**Lily: *shrug* I don't know. But I do know that Hibari Kyoya is pretty much the main subject of this chapter. Maybe I should call this chapter Hibari Kyoya? Nah...this chapter shall be called 'A New Friend'!**

**Tsuna: ...okay, now I definitely know what this chapter is about. Enjoy guys!**

**Lily: Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Hibari Kyoya.

Everywhere he went, that name struck fear in almost everybody. And those who did not cower away were either stupid or brave. Most of them were the former.

However, Hibari made a new discovery the other day. He found another one of those people who did not shy away in fear. But it was not because the boy was stupid, no. The boy was brave.

Hibari found himself quite interested in this boy, so he decided to do some research. After that incident, he looked through all the files of the students in the school, until he came to the file of the boy.

'Sawada Tsunayoshi...'

**The Next Day... **

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna found a foot connected with his face, making him fall back. The boys around him laughed and laughed. And in the front of the group was Nari, his brother.

'Shut up...' he thought. That laugh was really annoying.

Another kick was delivered to his gut, making him sputter out a bit of blood.

Why was no one helping him? Why were they all just standing there? Watching him...laughing at him...

"Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Fight? This wasn't a fight. They were just ganging up on him. Why were they all encouraging them? He didn't do anything. He kept his distance, but they just kept bothering him.

'Leave me alone...'

Even the teachers watched from a distance. They didn't care about him. He was just Dame-Tsuna, after all. Who cared about someone as no-good as him? Not anyone he knew of. Not even his parents.

"Leave me alone..." Tsuna muttered.

"Huh? What was that, Dame-Tsuna? You sound like a mouse! Speak louder!" Nari said, delivering a kick to Tsuna's jaw.

Is this what a brother does?

"Leave me alone," Tsuna said, louder this time.

"HAHAHA! That's so funny! What makes you think we have any intention of doing that?" Nari asked, though Tsuna knew it was a rhetorical question.

Yes...what made him think that they would just leave him alone? Maybe he was doing something wrong.

"Stop crowding around, herbivores."

"Shit! Let's get outta here, guys."

"I'll bite you to death for crowding and beating up another student."

Tsuna heard a few blows being delivered to...someone, but he couldn't see anything. It was dark... He was scared... Why wouldn't anyone help him? Where was all the light? Why was it so dark and lonely here?

"Omnivore."

A light filled the once dark room, blinding Tsuna for a few seconds.

'What is this?'

"Omnivore. Get up. You should not lie on the ground."

He knew that voice...

"Oh, it's you. What do you want now? Are you going to beat me up for being in the wrong place at the wrong time?" Tsuna asked, glaring up at the boy, who raised an eyebrow.

"No. I just do not like bullies," the boy said, glancing at the bodies of the bullies-including Tsuna's brother.

"Nari!" He exclaimed, scrambling over to his brother. But before he could do anything, the new boy stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"Stop. He is not worth your time. He was the one who did this to you, was he not?"

"But he's my brother! I have to help him!" Tsuna said. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother? Tch. Pathetic. What kind of a brother does this?" the new boy said, gesturing to Tsuna's wounds. Tsuna didn't know how to answer to that, so he just looked at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Leave. Fix up your wounds. I will clean up the bodies."

The boy turned around to leave.

"Ah, wait!" Tsuna called out. The boy stopped and looked at the brunet. "Um...what's your name?"

"Hibari Kyoya."

**The Next Day~ **

The bell for the end of class rung, and Tsuna instantly stood up and scurried out of the classroom.

'Hurry, hurry!' he told himself. He didn't want to run into anyone-especially his brother, who was probably going out of his way to find Tsuna and make his life miserable-

Tsuna shook his head. What was he thinking? Nari was his brother! Tsuna probably just did something to make Nari upset. Yes, he probably deserved this. Whatever he did, he would apologize once he saw Nari.

Tsuna nodded in triumph. What a great plan! With this, maybe Nari would forgive him. Maybe they could go back to being not just brothers, but friends...

Tsuna hurried to the same secluded place he went to every lunch and recess. Nari and his friends hadn't bothered him that day, so maybe he would be safe. He just needed to make sure he didn't run into that Hibari Kyoya guy...

But something in Tsuna wanted to see Hibari.

What? What was he thinking? Hibari was the same as them all. Telling him what to do... Looking down on him... They were all the same!

Tsuna sat down under the Sakura tree and opened his book. The book he had before was destroyed, so he couldn't read that. But it had been his favourite book-it was called 'Road to a New Place'. A little boy was always bullied and nobody like him. One day, he found a light from behind his closet. When he pushed his closet away, he found that the light was actually a path to a different world. Everyone there was kind to him; they sent him warm smiles, and welcomed him with open arms.

Tsuna had once tried pushing away his closet to see if there was a portal there, but...unfortunately, there wasn't.

Tsuna heard footsteps coming closer to him.

'Oh great... Have I been found out?' he wondered. He peeked up from his book. 'Oh. It's Hibari-san...'

The brunet decided to ignore the boy. If he did, maybe he would be ignored as well. Then he could read his book in peace.

Well...Hibari didn't tell him to go somewhere else, or beat him up. Instead, the boy lied down under the Sakura tree and closed his eyes, immediately falling into a slumber.

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at this, but decided not to say anything and just continued reading his book. If Hibari did not bother him, then he would not bother the other.

The next few weeks continued on like that. Every recess and lunch, Tsuna would scurry off to the same Sakura tree. A few minutes later, Hibari would come and lie down to take a nap. On some rare occasions, Hibari would bring a book to read as well, and they would sit there in peace.

Sometimes, although even rarer, the two children would exchange a short conversation. Most of the time it would be about the books they were reading; which was their favourite, what they liked or dislike about the book.

It had become a routine-and before he knew it, Tsuna was sitting under the Sakura tree with 2 bentos.

'What am I doing?!' he wondered, blushing at the purple bento he was going to give Hibari. He had an orange yellow bento for himself.

No, his mother or father had not made these bentos. Tsuna scoffed. They could care less about him. No, Tsuna had made these bentos himself. He only hoped Hibari would enjoy it.

There were footsteps, and Tsuna looked up at the sound.

"Ah, Hibari!" he exclaimed.

"Hn," was the boy's response.

"U-um..." Tsuna blushed and looked away. "Th-this." He shoved the purple bento in Hibari's face. "I-I made it for you...because I saw that Hibari-san almost never brings lunch. S-so I just thought that you m-might be hungry..."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, though it went unnoticed by Tsuna, who was blushing like mad. What if Hibari rejected his gift? What if he didn't like it? Tsuna didn't know what he would do if Hibari rejected it! He wouldn't be able to face him again!

"Hn," the raven-haired boy grunted, taking the purple box and chopsticks. Tsuna's eyes widened at this.

'He accepted it!' Tsuna thought, smiling. 'But will he like it?'

Hibari took off the lid and placed it carefully on the ground. There was a mix of rice, fried egg, mini sausages, and vegetables. Hibari took a bite of fried egg and rice, while Tsuna stared at him, waiting for a reaction.

But Hibari didn't say anything; he just kept eating. But maybe if he kept eating it, that meant he liked it?

"S-so? What do you think?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. Tsuna thought he saw Hibari smile, but he passed it off as a smirk.

"It's delicious," Hibari replied. Tsuna beamed.

"Really?" he asked. Hibari nodded. "That's great! I was afraid you wouldn't like it..."

"Of course I would like it," Hibari said. Tsuna blinked.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because we're friends, of course," Hibari said, as if it were the most obvious thing ever. Tsuna's eyes widened.

'Friends...?'

**At Home... **

"Na-kun! Welcome home!" Nana said. Tsuna ignored the fact that she hadn't said his name.

"Mum! Something great happened today!" Nari said.

"Oh really? What happened?" Nana asked. Nari whipped out a piece of paper from his bag. But this wasn't just any paper-no, it was the test Nari had gotten full marks on.

"I got full marks on the science test!" Nari exclaimed, grinning. Nana gasped as she took the test paper.

"Wow! As expected of my amazing Na-kun!" Nana said.

Tsuna kept quiet. He didn't want to nor have to give his test to Nana. After all, she wouldn't and didn't care. If he got below 60%, he was scolded. If he got above 60%, the only response he got was a grunt or an 'okay'.

But Tsuna still kept that grin on his face. Not even the bullies could wipe it off his face. He silently thanked Hibari.

'Friends, huh...'

Tsuna was about to go up to his room, when Nari's voice stopped him.

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!"

Tsuna turned around and tilted his head to the side in question.

"What are you so happy about? That grin is creeping me out!" Nari said. But Tsuna kept the smile on his face.

"Really?" Tsuna giggled, making Nari back away. "Well, if it creeps you out, I'm sorry. But maybe if you just stayed away from me and left me alone, you wouldn't have to see it!" Tsuna beamed. He then turned around and ran up the stairs and into his room, leaving Nari stunned.

"W-whatever!" Nari retorted.

Tsuna giggled.

'Friends...huh...'

* * *

**Lily: Uwah...Tsuna, you're showing signs of Dark!Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: ...maybe I was just happy?**

**Lily: Sure doesn't seem like it...**

**Tsuna: -_- Well, I have made a new friend...huh...**

**Hibari: You herbivores-herbivore and omnivore are annoying.**

**Tsuna: :)**

**Lily: :) So, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Hibari: *takes his leave***

**Tsuna: Please review! I think next chapter will finally be Dark!Tsuna time.**

**Lily: Yeah! Gore time!**

**Tsuna: ...**

**Lily: Bye guys!**

**Tsuna: Bye...?**


	3. Chapter 3: Carnivore

**Lily: I've been practising whistling for about three days, and it's working! I can whistle (sort of...not really).**

**Tsuna: Gore time.**

**Lily: Yeah...sorry to all those people who don't want the gore, but sorry, I needed an excuse for Tsuna to leave the house.**

**Tsuna: Leave the house?**

**Lily: :D *sly grin***

**Tsuna: ...Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did, there would be so much yaoi. So much yaoi...**

**Lily: :) Mostly 1827 and... Wait what's the number for Gokudera x Yamamoto? But yeah, those 2 couples mainly. Even though SPOILER ALERT Gokudera DID point his fricking weapon...at...Yamamoto. -_-**

**Tsuna: Dark!Tsuna time!**

**Lily: Haha, thanks to Nari. If you guys don't like Dark!Tsuna or gore, you can thank Nari for pushing Tsuna over the edge. :) And maybe Nana and Iemitsu...and maybe all those other bullies...**

**Tsuna: *Cheshire cat grin* Revenge is sweet.**

**Lily: I agree! *grin...but it's not evil. Which makes it so creepy***

**Tsuna: *whistle***

**Lily: *fail whistle* D: I'm still trying to whistle god damn it! **

**Tsuna: Not bad. *whistle***

**Lily: Stop taunting me! Well, enjoy guys!**

**Tsuna: Enjoy. *smirk***

* * *

"Omnivore," Hibari said, staring intently at a certain brunet. Although, it looked more like he was glaring.

"Tsunayoshi," Tsuna said, without looking at Hibari. "Call me Tsuna, or at the very least Tsunayoshi. If you call me 'omnivore', I won't answer."

"Omnivore..."

Tsuna flipped a page of his book without even sparing Hibari a glance.

"Tsu-Tsu..."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. Was he really going to do it?

"Tsuna...yoshi," Hibari said, a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. Tsuna giggled.

"Yeah?" He asked. Hibari sighed.

"You seem down," he said. Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Was it that pathetic herbivore?" (by pathetic herbivore, Hibari is referring to a certain brother of Tsuna's that goes by the name Ienari. Tsuna: To much info, baka Lily! Lily: Eh, sou? Gomen ne!)

Tsuna sighed, then smiled.

"Ugh, you see right through me, Hibari. It's nothing much. Just...my dad's coming home today," Tsuna said.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, silently asking if there was something wrong with that.

"...well, my mother and father really love Nari. Well, he's great at sports and academics, so that's alright, I guess. I mean, why would they dote on someone like me? I'm the complete opposite of Nari. My mum keeps telling me to be more like him," Tsuna said.

Hibari gave a sort of disgusted snort and crossed his arms.

"A mother and father should love you even when you're at your worst. If they don't, they sure as hell don't deserve you at your best," Hibari said. Tsuna blinked.

"That sounds like a quote of some sort."

"It is."

"I see."

The rest of the day was the same as always...

**On The Way Home **

'Oh great,' Tsuna thought as he turned the corner. He had specifically taken a detour on the way home so he could avoid any bullies-or his brother.

But now, as he turned the corner, he spotted his brother with a few of his friends.

And they looked straight at him.

'What do I do? Do I turn around and leave? Argh, but they already saw me! But maybe they didn't...?' Tsuna wondered what to do. 'The best thing is to just turn around, and leave.'

And so he did.

He turned on his heel and walked the opposite direction.

But the boys followed him.

"Dame-Tsuna! What are you doing all alone? Oh that's right; you don't have any friends!"

'That's not true! Hibari's my friend,' Tsuna wanted to say. But he kept walking, trying to ignore the boys behind him.

But he knew he couldn't do that forever. He wasn't even safe at home.

"Dame-Tsuna! Listen to us!"

Tsuna felt a hand land on his shoulder, and he flinched instinctively. He turned around to face the boys following him, as well as his brother.

"This is what you get for not listening to us!"

A fist made it's way to Tsuna's jaw, knocking him off his feet. He groaned and sat up, only to be kicked in the chest.

This led to that... And that led to this...

And now Tsuna was lying on the floor, bruises all over his body, a few cuts here and there with blood dripping in all different places.

At one point, one of them brought out a pocket knife, but it wasn't anything serious. They didn't stab him to death, no. They just made small wounds. But a lot of them.

Tsuna groaned. It was his mistake for walking in a place where it was almost isolated. He couldn't see nor hear anyone around, and it was probably going to be a long time before he did.

He needed to move.

Now.

Get up.

Move your limbs.

Go home.

Tsuna limped all the way home, clutching his left arm which had the most wounds.

Once he got home, he opened the door and limped inside. Nana was-obviously-doting on Nari, and didn't even notice that Tsuna was home.

Tsuna limped upstairs as quick as he could. He needed to stay away from Nari. Good thing his bedroom had a lock on the inside.

'First aid kit, first aid kit...' Tsuna thought, looking around his room. Where had he put it again?

Tsuna found it pretty quickly, lying inside his closet near the back. He cleaned up all his wounds quickly, bandaged them up, and then leaned against his door, panting.

'Calm down. Calm down,' he told himself. He sat there for a few minutes, just staring at the wall across from him, until he was disturbed when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Iemitsu!" he heard Nana say. Tsuna heard the door being opened, along with a man's deep, husky voice.

"Iemitsu! Welcome home!" Nana said. Tsuna could just imagine her hugging her husband.

"Dad! Welcome back!" Nari exclaimed. Iemitsu laughed and raised his youngest son into his arms.

"Hi! I'm back!" He said. Tsuna scoffed. He didn't need to state the obvious.

"I made a feast just for today!" Nana said, leading her son and husband into the dining room.

Tsuna ignored the fact that nobody had asked where he was or noticed he was gone.

Tsuna felt his stomach grumble, and blushed even though there was no one there to hear it.

'I guess I'll go eat a bit...' he decided, standing up and heading downstairs.

"Welcome home, dad," he said, once everyone could see him.

"Oh, hi!" Iemitsu said, grinning-though his smile was strained. He then turned to his youngest son. "So, Nari, how was your day at school?"

Tsuna sat down at the table and started eating, listening to the conversation even though he knew nobody would turn to him for his opinion or 'how his day was'.

"It was great! Guess what? I'm the captain of the soccer team now!" Nari said. Nana and Iemtisu gasped.

"That's great, Na-kun!" Nana said.

"Haha, as expected of my son!" Iemitsu said.

"Thank you for the food," Tsuna muttered, standing up and putting his dishes in the sink. Nobody even sent him a glance.

Tsuna hurried up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door.

"You know today, Tsuna got 0% on a test! And not only that, but he tripped on air!" Nari snickered.

"Well, he was always a very clumsy child. Not very good at anything academic, either," Nana said, though she sounded like she was praising her son.

"Maa maa, let's enjoy this meal!" Iemitsu said.

"Yeah!"

**After The Meal... **

"Haha, you got zero! You got a zero!" Nari taunted Tsuna.

"Nari, how are you benefiting from this?" Tsuna asked.

"It's funny, duh! And don't talk back to me, ass!" Nari said.

"I. Don't. Care," Tsuna said. Nari narrowed his eyes at his brother, then curled his lip into a snarl.

"Shut up! You're so annoying!" Nari said, kicking Tsuna in the chest. All the air was knocked out of him. He gasped for breath, clutching his shirt where his heart was supposed to be.

"Haha, look how pathetic you are!" Nari gave another kick, this time to Tsuna's gut. "I always did say I hated your guts." Nari smirked.

Tsuna coughed.

"Not funny, Nari," he said, sending a warning glare at his brother.

"HA! And what can you do about it?" Nari asked.

Tsuna gritted his teeth and stood up, wobbling a bit before trudging down the stairs.

'Annoying...annoying...so annoying...' Tsuna thought.

"OI! Don't ignore me, Dame-Tsuna!" Nari shouted, running after his brother. Nari grabbed Tsuna's shoulder and pulled him backwards; Tsuna's head making contact with the floor.

He gasped in pain.

"Nari stop!" He shouted.

"And why should I? We'd all be better off if you just died," Nari said, scowling.

"Na-kun~! It's bed time!" Nana called from upstairs.

"Alright, mum!" Nari called back. He then turned to Tsuna. "Saved. This time."

And with that, he left and ran up the stairs.

Tsuna clutched the bruise slowly forming on his head and looked up, his eyes locking on the sharp kitchen knife sitting on the bench.

'We'd all be better off if you just died...' Tsuna thought. He grinned. 'I could say the same to you.'

**In Tsuna's Bedroom **

"Hibari?"

"Why are you calling so late?" The skylark asked. Tsuna sighed and leaned against his window sill, the window itself open.

"I...I have to tell you something important," Tsuna said, hesitant.

"?" Hibari waited for the brunet to elaborate. Tsuna took in a deep breath, then exhaled.

"I-I'm leaving."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Namimori. Actually-screw that. I'm probably going to leave Japan altogether."

"What? Why?" Hibari didn't show it, but Tsuna could tell he was panicked.

"Because I'm going to do something very...very carnivorous," Tsuna replied.

"Leaving sounds pretty herbivorous to me. Are you going to run away?"

Tsuna laughed bitterly.

"Oh no, not at all. I'm not running away. After I'm done, there won't be anything left to run away from," he said, grinning.

Hibari was slightly tense as he listened to the brunet. Why did the omnivore sound like that? Something was wrong.

After a few moments of consideration, Hibari spoke up again.

"Wait there. I'm coming," Hibari said. Tsuna blinked. What...?

"Wait!" Tsuna exclaimed before Hibari could hang up. "Don't...don't come until after about 20 minutes, alright? Please."

"...alright."

"Thank you. I'll be done soon."

The line was cut, and Hibari furrowed his brows. I'll be done soon? What did the omnivore mean by that? Hibari's lips were pressed into a thin line, and his brows could not be furrowed any more than they already were.

20 minutes...

-XXX-

Tsuna tiptoed down the stairs and into the kitchen, careful not to wake any of his family members up. He spotted, once again, the kitchen knife laying innocently on the bench. He grinned and picked it up, sliding his index finger across the sharp edge.

"Ne, Nari-tell me, will people be happy when you're gone? Cause I will," he whispered, giggling. "Oh, but don't worry. I'll make sure to send mum and dad to Hell with you."

Tsuna looked up at the clock.

"Tch. 12 minutes," he said quietly.

Tsuna daintily tip-toed back up the stairs, twirling the knife in his hand.

"See the shadows dance...

At the dead of night.

I am watching you...

Where there is no light," Tsuna sang slowly, almost whispering the words.

"See the blood you shed...

As I yield this knife.

Listen to your screams...

**The End Of Your Life**."

Tsuna opened his brother's door silently, walking in slowly. He stopped at the side of Nari's bed.

"Nari...Nari, wake up~" he said in a sing-song voice, shaking his brother softly. He knew Nari was a light sleeper, so this would probably be enough to wake him.

His brother stirred, groaning.

"Who...? Dame-Tsuna?" He whispered.

Tsuna grinned, holding up the knife as Nari's eyes widened.

"Die."

* * *

**Lily: Cliff hanger~!**

**Tsuna: Uwahhh dark!Tsuna time!**

**Lily: So, gore is not in this chapter, but the next. -_- I'm great at planning out fanfics! (sarcasm)**

**Tsuna: Don't you have a project due? Last week?**

**Lily: HIIIEE! Yes, I do. **

**Tsuna: You haven't even finished it yet!**

**Lily: Procrastination~!**

**Tsuna: You haven't even finished! If you were in high school, you would've gotten 0%!**

**Lily: This isn't high school, though. This is primary. And plus, once I'm in high school, I'll kick my ass to move forward.**

**Tsuna: You lazy...**

**Lily: Lucky you, you're a fake character...**

**Tsuna: At least you have a life! *smack at the back of Lily's head***

**Lily: Itai! Tsu-chan~ What was that for~?**

**Tsuna: Do. Your. Homework.**

**Lily: It's ten. O. Clock!**

**Tsuna: UGH!  
**

**Lily: HMPH! Bye guys; please review if you have time!**

**Tsuna: Bye.**

**Lily: :D Fanfic and anime are the only 2 things that keep me happy.**

**Tsuna: NOT. HEALTHY.**

**Lily: BYE BYE!**

**Tsuna: -_- Get ready for gore in the next chapter, guys!**

**Lily: YEAH! Btw, the thing Tsuna was singing is made up by me. I'm not sure where I got the tune from, but whatevs.**


	4. Chapter 4: Never The Same

**Lily: SUP!**

**Tsuna: Project. Assignment. Whatever you want to call it; finish it!**

**Lily: XD Sounds like that game I forgot... But you fight someone and at the end the guy's like: FINISH HIM/HER. FATALITY.**

**Tsuna: Ugh...well, it's gore-FINALLY.**

**Lily: Yay! Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really appreciate all the favourites and follows!**

**Tsuna: Well, dark!Tsuna is here, and I leave Namimori in this chapter (probably). **

**WARNING!**

** THERE IS GORE. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE GORE OR REACT BADLY TO IT, WE SINCERELY APOLOGIZE. BUT PLEASE READ IT, BECAUSE IT CONTAINS PART OF THE PLOT. SORRY FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE.**

**Lily: OH! I remembered at school, I was telling my friends about this fanfic, and when I got up to the part where Tsuna turns dark, I said this: **

**"Oh, and Tsuna turns dark." My friends: "Yes!" Me: "Oh, but not right now. I'm not up to that part yet (this was before I wrote this chapter). BUT! Tsuna will turn dark... Tsuna nuff!" **

**Get it? Soon enough? Tsuna nuff? XD**

**Tsuna: I think Izuki Shun from Kuroko no Basuke is rubbing off on you.**

**Lily: Yeah... But I must admit, some of his puns ARE actually funny. No matter what anyone says.**

**Tsuna: Seriously?**

**Lily: Well, hope you guys enjoy! I'm starting to get obsessed with 7227/2772 (Hyper dying will mode Tsuna x Tsuna)**

**Tsuna: -_- Enjoy, guys.**

**Lily: Enjoy! :D**

**Edit-8/11/2013: Hi guys! Just a few little things have been changed.**

**Edit-9/11/2013: Why do I keep making changes? -_-**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna...?" Nari whispered, looking up with half lidded eyes.

Tsuna grinned, holding the knife behind his back.

"What the hell? Don't disturb me when I'm sleeping," Nari said, closing his eyes. Tsuna giggled at this.

"Nari~ Sorry for waking you up so early, but there's something I-no, you-need to do," Tsuna said, smiling. Nari narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Huh? What the hell-"

"Die."

Tsuna grinned, raising the knife up and cackling. Nari's eyes widened, and he crawled backwards in the bed. But Tsuna was quick; he brought the knife down into Nari's knee, making Nari scream in pain.

"More...more! Scream your heart out! Such a beautiful song!" Tsuna said, bringing the knife down into Nari's other leg. Nari inhaled sharply. "Relish in the pain, Nari. It won't last that long."

Tsuna looked at the clock in the room, the frowned.

"Eh~? Only 10 more minutes? Hibari's gonna come soon," Tsuna said, pouting.

"H-Hibari? That monster?" Nari asked, eyes wide with fear. Tsuna snapped his head back to look at his younger brother.

"Monster?" Tsuna asked, giggling. Then his face turned serious. "Don't you ever badmouth Hibari!"

Nari screamed in pain as Tsuna stabbed more wounds into his legs. He felt himself slipping out of consciousness because of the pain.

"Don't fall asleep now, Nari~"

Nari didn't answer, his eyelids closing slowly-

"OI! Listen to me!" Tsuna said, slapping his younger brother awake.

"Nari?"

"Na-kun?!"

"Tch. Stupid parents," Tsuna said, looking at the door. Nari tried to crawl away from Tsuna, but his older brother held him down to the bed, crawling on top of him. Tsuna giggled, sliding his index finger down Nari's cheek to his chin.

"Oh no you don't~!" Tsuna said, cupping his brother's cheek in his hand. He sighed happily. "I always thought your skin was beautiful..."

Nari shook in fear.

"N-no! Let go! STOP!" He screamed.

"NARI?!"

"Na-kun?!"

"M-MUM! DAD!" Nari shouted.

"Shut up," Tsuna said, clamping his hand over Nari's mouth. Then he smiled (creepily, of course. Anyone think of Byakuran?). "I wonder what we can do to make your skin even more beautiful..."

Tsuna brought the knife up to Nari's face and pressed the tip just below his temple, just piercing the skin. Blood trickled down Nari's skin, some entering his mouth as he gasped in pain.

"Nari! Are you alright?" Iemitsu said through the door. But Nari was too tired and too beat-up to answer or to care. Tsuna scoffed.

"Giving up so easily? Think about me! You beat me up all those times, but I didn't give up! I kept moving forward! You can dish it out, but you can't take it, you weakling!" Tsuna said, snarling. Then he smiled. "Now, how about we put a pretty design on this cheek?"

Tsuna twirled the knife slowly, creating a circular scar on Nari's cheek. Tsuna then proceeded to go down Nari's cheek, creating a red, flowery pattern.

Tsuna sighed happily.

"It's so pretty," he said, smiling softly at his work of art. There was pounding at the door.

"NARI?!"

Tsuna snickered. 'The door's open, idiots,' he thought.

"Nari..." Tsuna whispered. As if on cue, Nari coughed up a bit of blood, his eyes becoming duller and duller. "Sorry, but this is your fault, you know."

"Why...?" Nari whispered. Tsuna chuckled a hollow chuckle, and cupped Nari's cheek once again. He gave a small peck to Nari's lips.

"I always loved you. But you, of course, hated me, Dame-Tsuna. This is your fault, you know," Tsuna repeated. He smiled a Cheshire cat smile, then raised the knife.

"Bye bye."

Tsuna brought the knife down repeatedly into his younger brother, blood splattering everywhere. He laughed maniacally, eyes filled with craziness and madness.

"Nari!"

The door was finally banged down by Iemitsu, but Tsuna was already done with Nari. He turned to his parents and smiled, a genuine smile.

"Hi mum, dad!" He said.

"Y-you! You monster!" Nana screamed at Tsuna, who chuckled.

"Me? A monster? My my, you've got it all wrong, mother. I love you, dad, and Nari. Who loves their family if they're a monster?" Tsuna asked. Iemitsu raised a gun, fear clearly written on his face. Tsuna laughed. "A gun?! That's so unfair, father!"

He grinned, jumping off the bed. Before Iemitsu and Nana could react, Tsuna ran towards them and hit Iemitsu in the chest with the hilt of the knife. He then proceeded to stab Nana in the chest.

"I would stay and entertain myself more, but I have a time limit," Tsuna said, looking at the clock. "Speaking of time limits, I only have 5 minutes left. Hibari's always on-the-dot."

Tsuna kicked Iemitsu in the guts, then punched his face several times.

He didn't stab his father, though. He needed the man alive.

Tsuna dropped the knife, ran into the bathroom and locked the door, grabbing the home phone in the process. He dialled triple zero, then brought the phone to his ears.

Ring...

Ring...

"Hello?" A woman asked on the other end. Tsuna sniffled.

"H-h-hello? I-is this t-the police?" he asked in his best whimpering voice.

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"I-I'm scared! Help m-me! M-my dad... mum and Nari *hiccup* dead! Help!"

According to Tsuna's plan, Iemitsu banged on the door, loud enough for the woman to hear.

"Tsuna! Get out of there!" Iemitsu shouted.

"Who is that? Are you alright?" The woman asked.

"HIIIEE! I-I'm sorry dad! Don't hurt me! P-please!" Tsuna sobbed.

"Okay darling, where are you? Where do you live?" The woman asked.

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna screamed. He sobbed and told the woman the address, and that he was hiding in the bathroom.

"Alright, thank you. We will be there in no time. Stay where you are, alright?" The woman said.

"O-okay..."

The phone was hung up.

"TSUNA!"

Tsuna giggled.

"Dad~, you know, the police are coming soon. You'll be arrested for killing your son and wife," Tsuna said, smirking.

"Why would I get arrested when YOU were the one who did it?"

"Because I am a genius," Tsuna said, flicking his hair mockingly like a narcissist. Though of course, his father could not see him do that.

"This is the police! Open the door!"

"Ah, they were pretty quick," Tsuna said.

"You'll get arrested for life now, Tsuna," Iemitsu said. Tsuna laughed-but quietly, so the police wouldn't hear.

"ME? I think you've got it all wrong. Just you wait," Tsuna said. As if on cue, the police shouted.

"Iemitsu Sawada, you're under arrest for murder of your wife and youngest son and attempted murder of your eldest son!"

Iemitsu gasped.

"Tsuna...! What the hell did you tell them?" Iemitsu asked.

"What are you talking about~? I just told them where we lived and that I was hiding from you. OH! That's right~! I implied that you killed mum and Nari. Of course, they would never believe a little kid to be able to kill, so they instantly gobbled up the fact that it was you."

"What about when they see that you're unwounded?"

"First, you're unwounded too, idiot. You haven't been stabbed. Second, it was ATTEMPTED murder. Doesn't mean I have to be wounded."

The door was suddenly bashed down, revealing police men in the traditional uniforms.

"Iemitsu Sawada! Come with us quietly, and you won't be hurt!"

"But it wasn't me! It was my son, Tsunayoshi!" Iemitsu said.

"HELP ME! Please!" Tsuna sobbed. "D-don't let him hurt me! Don't let him hurt me l-like he hurt Nari and mama!"

"Don't worry, kid. We'll get you outta there," the police said.

"Omnivore."

"HIIIEE! Hibari!" Tsuna said. He heard clicking sounds. 'Ah, hehe... he's been arrested~!' Tsuna thought.

"You can come out now, kid."

Tsuna opened the door slowly. On the outside were a couple policemen and... Hibari.

"H-hibari..." Tsuna said.

"Omnivore? What is going on?" Hibari asked. Tsuna sniffled.

"HIBARI!" He cried, lunging at the said boy. He engulfed the skylark into a big hug and sobbed into his shoulder.

"...?" Hibari didn't know what to say. What the hell was going on? This wasn't like the omnivore.

"Kid, you know this guy?" The police asked Tsuna. Tsuna nodded.

"He's m-my friend," Tsuna said. The policeman smiled, then patted Tsuna on the head.

"We'll take this man to jail. You'll be safe now, alright?"

Tsuna nodded.

"Omnivore."

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's arm and started dragging him out of the house.

"Kid?!"

"U-um, don't worry! H-Hibari will take care of me," Tsuna called back.

"...Hibari?" Tsuna squeaked.

Hibari didn't speak. Instead, he dragged the omnivore all the way to his house.

"Hibari? What are you doing?" Tsuna asked, entering Hibari's house. "S-sorry for the intrusion." he added, looking around.

"Sit," the skylark ordered, pointing to an armchair. Tsuna did as he was told, awkwardly siting down. Hibari sat across from the brunet, eyes narrowed into a suspicious glare. "What happened?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"You know what I mean."

"W-well... my father-you know the man-he...h-he k-k-killed Nari and mum..."

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"He has no motive."

"I don't know why."

"You have a motive."

Tsuna snapped his head up at Hibari.

"Are you saying I killed them?!" He asked.

"Maybe," Hibari said. Tsuna sighed.

"I can't prove you wrong." He chuckled. "You always did see through me, Hibari Kyoya."

The skylark tensed. The omnivore was different. He suddenly had the aura...of a carnivore...

Tsuna giggled and rested back in the armchair.

That night, Tsuna knew he would never be the same.

* * *

**Lily: Ah, now you guys know about the title of the story. There you have it.**

**Tsuna: So...**

**Lily: Nari and Nana are dead, and Iemitsu is in jail for life! :D**

**Tsuna: ...that's just great.**

**Lily: You sound sarcastic. That reminds me, can anyone be sarcastic without being MOCKINGLY sarcastic?**

**Tsuna: Who knows.**

**Lily: Someone!**

**Tsuna: It was a rhetorical question, baka.**

**Lily: XP Well, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Tsuna: And the gore!**

**Lily: Please review, favourite, or follow if you have the time!**

**Tsuna: Bye bye. I will be leaving Japan/Namimori the next chapter.**

**Lily: BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mizuiro and Kasai

**Lily: Hey guys! Sorry I couldn't do this before, but here are replies to your reviews.**

**DarkAle85:**** Thanks for reading! Angry Tsuna is awesome. And your english isn't bad!**

**I-Got-A-Quill:**** Lol sorry for the gore. Is the story really that cute? I mean, Tsuna gets beat up. Really badly. XD Great name, by the way.**

**Guest: ****Why of course. Actually, sometimes highschool is better for some people. Meh. I guess it really depends who you are... And wait, doesn't Hibari say wao? XD Thanks for reading! And lolz 'good luck on defending yourselves'. Yep, they'll need all the luck they can get. XD By the way, how did highschool get into the equation? Tsuna and Hibari and Nari are all in elementary.**

**anne:**** Thank you! I will update as soon as I can! (Lol I should really stop procastinating and do my homework)**

**farronewp:**** Um...what? XD Yeah, punctuation is...um...yeah... XD Gosh, how do I react to that? Um, thanks for reading anyway? XD**

**sunshineandmoonlight: ****Um, no. Tsuna is not Yandere. He's just crazy. (Pleasedon'tkillmeTsuna) He may be a bit creepy and stuff, but no, he's not a yandere. He only turns dark when people push him over the edge, plus, this ain't no romance so I don't really know what type he is. But no, definitely not yandere. Actually, I think Tsuna's a Deredere-a person who is usually always kind and caring to their crush/the person they're going out with.**

**Tsuna: You've got quite a few follows.**

**Lily: YEAH! *fist-pump***

**Tsuna: Anyway, what's this chapter about?**

**Lily: I dunno! :D**

**Tsuna: ...why are you so happy?**

**Lily: Nah, I'm just worried, that's all. That's why I'm grinning like crazy and typing really quickly! All this adrenaline and shit... Can't stopppp!**

**Tsuna: Lily, calm down.**

**Lily: No I will NOT calm down! Oh yeah, November 6 was my b-day! And I got a cake the day after, and my friends came over the day after I got the cake. That's when I opened the cake! And we had pizza for dinner! :D And they took my bus home instead of theirs! IT WAS AWESOME!**

**Tsuna: Wow, you're really hyper.**

**Lily: OF COURSE I AM TO THE EXTREME!**

**Tsuna: Uwah, Ryohei's rubbing off on you.**

**Lily: So is Izuki Shun from KnB, cause I keep making ridiculous puns. OH YEAH! On Thursday, my school had this thing called a 'Sensory Fun Run' and we got sprayed with water with a hose! And there was a bubble machine! And we had to plunge our hands into shaving cream. -_- And we had to crawl through a tunnel of cardboard boxes...**

**Tsuna: Good for you... Anyway, Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did (I'm running out of ideas) she would make the Shimon arc and Inheritance ceremony arc and everything from the manga into anime. And it would be on TV.**

**Lily: :D Hope you guys enjoy! (By the way, Tsuna starts to get OOC.)**

* * *

"I'm going to leave Namimori. Maybe even Japan, if it gets too serious," Tsuna said. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? And why is that?" The skylark asked.

"B-because..." because I fricking killed my mum and brother. But Tsuna couldn't say that. "It's dangerous here."

"Because of your father?" Hibari didn't seem to believe that Iemitsu had killed Nana and Nari. Sharp as always.

"Y-yes."

"He's in jail."

"Can't be too safe."

Hibari snorted.

"But how are you going to do that?" He asked, noticing Tsuna had no luggage or anything whatsoever except for the clothes on his back.

"Well first, I need to get a fake ID," Tsuna said. "I don't want people to know who I am. And at that thought, I'll need a fake passport, too. I need some money, which is already taken care of-"

"How much?" Hibari asked.

"About $5000," the brunet replied. The skylark raised an eyebrow. "I earned it." (lies) "Anyway, I'll need to start a business to get a good flow of money. But I'm still just a kid, so there aren't many choices. I already know who I'm going to...live with, since I don't have enough money to buy a house. Hm...I guess I'll just have to collect some stuff from my house before I go. But..."

Tsuna furrowed his brows. 'What if they have finger-print analysers? They'll know it was me, since my fingerprints are all over the knife. But so is mum and dad's, since they use it to cook...' Tsuna thought. Should he risk it and go back? Maybe. The police would never believe a kid his age could do such a thing.

"I have to go back now and collect my things. Mind if I use you as an excuse?" Tsuna asked Hibari, who raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Hn," was the reply, and Tsuna took it as a yes.

"I better get going. You can either come with me or I'll come back to your house later," Tsuna said, standing up. Without answering, Hibari stood up. Tsuna nodded, knowing what the skylark's decision was. "Okay, let's go."

**At Tsuna's House... **

"E-excuse me..." Tsuna said quietly, walking up to one of the policemen. It was the man who had spoke to him before.

"Yeah? Oh kid! You're back. What happened?" the policeman asked.

"O-oh, Hibari-san just took me to his house for a bit. I-I'm g-going to live with him from now on. He's my cousin," Tsuna said.

"Oh yeah? If that's okay, I guess," the man said.

"I-I was wondering if I could c-collect my s-stuff," Tsuna said, glancing at the house.

"Oh! Of course. I'll take you inside," the policeman said, escorting Tsuna into the house.

The brunet collected almost everything of his-with the help of Hibari and the policeman. After he was done, his room was almost bare with the exception of his bed, cupboard, and table.

"Omnivore. Let's go," Hibari said. Tsuna gave one last glance at his old house, then followed Hibari back to his house.

"I have to leave..." Tsuna said.

"We," Hibari corrected. Tsuna blinked, then stopped in his tracks. Hibari grunted impatiently. "What?"

"Did you just say we?" Tsuna asked, turning around to face Hibari and point a suspicious glare at him.

"Yes."

"No! What do you mean?!"

"I will come with you."

"HAH? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because Namimori is your home. Your precious place!"

"This is important."

"You need to protect Namimori! That's important too!"

"I'm going."

Hibari crossed his arms as if saying that was the end of the discussion.

"UGH!" Tsuna groaned, continuing on to Hibari's house. "You're a pain."

"Hn."

"Why do you have to go? I can handle myself..."

"Hn."

"Who will protect Namimori?"

"My second in command."

"Kusakabe?"

"Hn."

"Hibari, I hate you."

"Hn."

"I TAKE THAT BACK! I'M SO SORRY, KYOYA!"

"...Don't call me that."

"Uh...sorry, Hibari? And why not? Doesn't Kusakabe call you Kyo-san?"

"..."

"PLEASE?" Tsuna looked up at Hibari with puppy dog eyes. The skylark's eye twitched.

"...fine."

"YAY!" Tsuna engulfed Hibari into a hug.

"Get off me." Hibari brought out his tonfas, raising one to the brunet's chin, threatening him. Tsuna let go, but his smile was still there.

"Kyoya~" Tsuna said, trying out the name. "Hm...it sounded better in my head."

Hibari didn't know whether or not he was offended by that, so he just kept quiet and followed the omnivore.

But there was something wrong.

Had the omnivore always been like this? So...eerily cheerful? The brunet was usually quiet and laid-back. Sure, Hibari was glad the omnivore was happy, but this was...strange.

The two children arrived at Hibari's house once again. When they got in, Tsuna straight away jumped onto Hibari's computer.

"Do you want a fake ID and passport too?" Tsuna asked Hibari, twisting his head to look at the skylark, who nodded. "Okay, 2 fake ID's and passports coming up!"

Tsuna rapidly typed some stuff into the computer on a special program he had on his USB.

"Hey Kyoya, look at the computer," Tsuna said, moving out of the way. Hibari crossed his arms but didn't ask any questions as he looked-glared-at the computer. "Say cheese~!"

SNAP!

"Kay, my turn now," Tsuna said, moving in front of the computer and smiling softly.

SNAP!

"Yosh! That should be about it. I'll be done in no time, okay? Just wait a minute, Kyoya."

**Half an Hour Later... **

Hibari tapped his foot impatiently.

Done in no time? Hibari never knew the omnivore was such a liar.

"DONE!" Tsuna said, shoving a passport and ID in Hibari's face. The skylark took it, a picture of him glaring on the left side of the ID and on the top left corner on the passport.

Hibari blinked. It looked so real...

"My name is now Mizuiro Sawahara. Call me Mizuiro," Tsuna said. Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Light blue?" he asked. Tsuna shrugged.

"What? It sounded cool," he said, smirking. "And your name is Kasai Sunohara. I'll just call you Kasai. Or maybe I could call you Fire."

Hibari narrowed his eyes at the brunet in a silent 'no'. Tsuna smirked even wider and shrugged.

**(A/N: Sorry if I wrote 'Hibari Kyoya' or 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. It's supposed to be 'Kyoya Hibari' or 'Tsunayoshi Sawada'. Mizuiro and Kasai are their first names.) **

"I'm 14, while you're 15. If people call us short or say we look young, just get angry at them for calling you short or something," Tsuna said.

"Why can't I just call you omnivore? That would be much easier," Hibari said.

"No~! After all we've been through? You can call me Mizuiro!" Tsuna ordered more than offered. Hibari blinked.

"I called you omnivore back at your house. Why did you not say anything about it?"

"Because if you called me Tsunayoshi, the police would know my name. I'm actually glad you called me omnivore. BUT! From now on, you WILL call me Mizuiro."

Hibari grunted in disapproval, but nodded nonetheless.

"Good! Now, Kasai, if you really are coming with me, you'll have to get ready as well," Tsuna said. "Call Kusakabe first, then pack your things."

Hibari didn't need to be told that. He was already typing in Kusakabe's number.

"Kyo-san?"

"I'm leaving."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I'm leaving Namimori. Probably Japan, too."

"What? But why?"

"Something important came up."

**(A/N: I wanted to make Hibari say 'duty calls', but that would be way too OOC of him. XD) **

"How long will you be gone?"

"Probably for a very, very long time." Hibari glanced at Tsuna, who was pondering what else Hibari would need other than clothes and his tonfas.

"But who will look over Namimori?"

"That's why I called. I shall be putting you in charge."

"...I see. Shall I tell the others now?"

"Tell them tomorrow."

"Yes, of course. Kyo-san..."

"Hn."

"Goodbye."

"Hn."

Hibari then pressed the end call button and turned to Tsuna.

"Do I pack?" Hibari asked. It was strange-he never really asked questions like that before; questions with answers that made the other person sound like they were ordering him around.

"Yeah, sure. Just take what you need," Tsuna replied, waving his hand about in a lazy manner. "But don't take your school uniform-obviously. First of all, we won't need it, and second, we don't want people knowing where we come from."

Hibari looked down at himself; at the school uniform he was wearing and frowned. His school uniform was part of what made him, him.

Tsuna sighed and shook his head.

"No. You are not taking your school uniform. And if you do, don't blame me when we die," Tsuna said. Hibari hesitated, then nodded. Tsuna smiled. "Good. Now, you want some help?"

Hibari didn't answer. Instead, he just went to his room and started packing. Tsuna smirked and shrugged once again, following Hibari and helping him-though he did it just to piss Hibari off.

**About An Hour Later~ **

"Done!" Tsuna said, wiping the sweat off his forehead. Hibari didn't have that much stuff, so it didn't take too long. (Didn't take too long? Seriously? It took you guys an hour. Hibari just needs clothes and his tonfas, right? Why did that take so long?)

"Okay, I'll just call a taxi. Phone, please?" Tsuna said, putting out his hand. Hibari gave his phone to Tsuna who immediately called a taxi. "They'll be coming in about 10 minutes. For now, let's just check we have everything we need."

**-KasaiMizuiroKasaiMizuiroKasai- **

BEEP BEEP!

"Ah, the taxi's here," Tsuna said, standing up. He grabbed his luggage while Hibari grabbed his own. "To the airport, please." Tsuna told the driver once they were in the vehicle.

Once they arrived at the airport, they gave their luggage to the workers and decided to have some late dinner at one of the restaurants.

"You know, Hiba-I mean, Kasai, you didn't have to come with me," Tsuna said, pointing his chopsticks accusingly at Hibari.

"You will never survive on your own. You may be an omnivore, but you are not a carnivore," Hibari said, taking a dumpling from a plate.

"Oi! I take offence in that. But still..." Tsuna said, guilt crossing his features. "Namimori is your home. You belong there, no matter what you say. You've been protecting it forever, and-"

"Mizuiro. I chose to leave Namimori. You did not force me, nor do you have to feel guilty. I am here for you. To help you," Hibari said. Tsuna fidgeted with his food.

"But I just..." Tsuna said.

"Mizuiro," Hibari said, picking up a dim sim with his chopsticks. Tsuna looked up at the skylark.

Suddenly, Hibari shoved the dim sim into Tsuna's mouth.

"MMPH?!" Tsuna grunted.

"You're annoying. Stop feeling so guilty, or I'll bite you to death," Hibari said. Tsuna swallowed the dim sim.

"H-hai, Kasai..." he said. Then he smiled. "Thank you."

"Hn," Hibari grunted. Though Tsuna did not notice, a ghost of a smile-no, not a smirk-twitched at his lips.

Maybe he had made the right choice in following the omnivore.

**Somewhere In Italy~ **

"What?!"

"I-I'm sorry, but the information we have gathered is true. Some of our men even saw for themselves!"

"And WHY the hell is he in jail?"

"A-as I said, h-he was charged with murder of his youngest son and wife, and attempted murder of his eldest son."

"But he would never do something like that. He loves his son and wife."

"Rebo-"

"Wait. Did you say eldest son?"

"Yes, his other son."

"I thought his only son was Ienari Sawada. He never talks about having another son."

"Well, research says that he does in fact have another son, who goes by the name Tsunayoshi Sawada."

The hitman furrowed his brows. When that name was said, he felt a gnawing at his gut telling him something was wrong.

He would definitely need to investigate this.

* * *

**Lily: DUN DUN DUUNN! Can you guys guess who the two people are referring to when they say 'he'? Ah, but I think I made it pretty obvious. Well anyway, can you guess who the hitman is? Maybe that's pretty obvious too. -_-**

**Tsuna: Stop being so depressed, baka Lily. Anyway, Hibari was surprisingly nice this chapter.**

**Lily: I can just imagine him placing his hand on yours in the restaurant when he was talking! XD**

**Tsuna: -_- *punch kick punch***

**Lily: Fanks for freading, guysh (thanks for reading, guys)! *Can't talk because of bruises***

**Hibari: You have learnt well.**

**Tsuna: *bows traditional way* thank you, Master.**

**Lily: A-anyway, please review, favourite, or follow! More things to come! Except I have totally lost sight of the plot, so yeah...maybe I'll have some on-the-spot inspiration or something. Actually, the next chapter might be a filler...hm...**

**Tsuna: Be more organised, Lily.**

**Lily: Demo sa, it's not like you have any room to talk, boy-who-trips-on-air.**

**Tsuna: Gh-! Shut up! *trip* AAHH!**

**Lily: Tsuna! *catches him from falling by grabbing his waist from behind* Be more careful, baka.**

**Tsuna: T-thanks, Lily... *blush***

**Hibari: *tonfas smash Tsuna and Lily's faces; they fall to the floor gracefully* This is not a cliche romance. And the roles are swapped, idiots. Stop this nonsense or I shall bite you to death.**

**Lily (whisper): You just HAD to invite him here, didn't you?**

**Tsuna (whisper): But he's my friend! I just had to! Plus, he looked kinda left out.**

**Hibari: *tonfas hit Lily and Tsuna...again***

**Lily: Itai! Gomen...Kyoya!**

**Tsuna: Lily don't-!**

**Hibari: *eye twitches* I'll bite you to death.**

**Lily: Haha, come on, Tsuna! *grabs Tsuna's arm and starts running away from Hibari while laughing***

**Tsuna: You're being way too like Yamamoto!**

**Lily: Haha! Even when we're running, Hibari doesn't seem to get any further away, even though he's walking!**

**Tsuna: YOU'RE NOT YAMAMOTO!**

**Hibari: Korosu korosu korosu korosu korosu korosu korosu...**

**Tsuna: HIIIEE!**

**Lily: Haha! Bye guys!**


	6. Chapter 6: First Job

**Lily: Hi guys! :) New chapter! Wonder what's gonna happen this time?**

**Tsuna: ...Lily does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. If she did, she would be one of the characters. And she would be the 'half gaurdian'; she has a Vongola ring, too. And a sword. But she's a way better fighter than Yamamoto.**

**Lily: WHOO! 60+ follows! I'm so happy! :D Here are replies to your reviews.**

**DriftingCloud: Haha, yeah, a lot of people are probably looking forward to that. I wonder how I should write it out... Hm... I definitely don't want it to be awkward. OH! I have an idea now! Thank you, for whatever magical powers you cast on me. XD But Reborn won't meet Tsuna for quite a while, I think. **

**Guest: Ah, I'm sorry. But no all27. I sincerely apologize. Because I think this story shouldn't focus on the romance. If I just stuff it in there, it'll seem a bit out of place. Sorry! **

**farronewp: ... XD Okay, I'm just gonna go with the flow. (I KEEP THINKING ABOUT YUGIOH ZEXAL. HELP ME.) Feel the flow! :D Anyway, thanks for reading! Maybe the next review, you'll start to hate punctuation again. :) Well, keep reading, cause it gets better! Also, I'm glad. Punctuation is a very precious part of our society (what) and without it, we would be very confused. I do hope you keep using it. :D**

** Anyway, I TOTALLY know the plot.**

**Tsuna: THERE IT IS! Sarcasm without being mockingly sarcastic!**

**Lily: *blink blink* YOU'RE RIGHT!**

**Tsuna: *smug smirk, crosses arms* There you go. That answers your question.**

**Lily: Uwah, sugoi ne, Tsuna.**

**Tsuna: Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.**

**Lily: Tsuna and Hibari have left the airport now! It's time to find a place to stay!**

**Tsuna: And I already have an idea. (I did say I had a 'friend' in Italy, didn't I? When I was talking to Hibari at his house).**

**Lily: Well anyways, enjoy guys! **

* * *

"Uwah! Italy's still the same as I remember!" Tsuna exclaimed. Hibari raised an eyebrow. "I came here for a holiday once. With my family, of course."

"They are not your family anymore. They do not deserve to be," Hibari pointed out. Tsuna laughed awkwardly.

"I-I guess so...whatever you say, Kasai," Tsuna said.

"OI! Kimi-tachi!"

Tsuna looked over to a blond man and smirked. He waved back. The man started to jog over to the two...

When he tripped face first. On air.

Hibari couldn't help but notice the man had the same clumsiness as a certain brunet...

The skylark stole a glance at Tsuna. Were they possibly related? It was certainly possible.

"Ah! Are you alright?" Tsuna asked the blond man, kneeling down beside him. The blond laughed and stood up with the help of Tsuna, both brushing off the dust on their clothes.

"My, didn't expect that to happen!" the man said. Then he ruffled Tsuna's hair. "I wanted to look cool in front of my little bro!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow. So they're brothers? It made sense. But still...the brunet had never spoken of having another brother. The pathetic herbivore was the only brother of Tsuna's Hibari knew of.

Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"N-nii-san... The only way you're gonna look cool is if your subordinates are with you," Tsuna pointed out. The blond laughed.

"I guess you're right," he said. Then he turned to Hibari. "I take it this is the friend you've told me all about?"

"Yeah! His name is Kasai Sunohara," Tsuna said. The blond raised an eyebrow. Tsuna had called the other boy Kyoya, not Kasai. "Ah, um... Under the circumstances, we can't say our names. I'm Mizuiro Sawahara."

'Can my little bro read minds?' the blond thought.

"Kasai-" Tsuna turned to Hibari, "-this is who we will be staying with. His name is Dino Cavallone."

**At Dino's Place~ **

Tsuna blinked, then frowned.

"We're not gonna stay at your mansion?" the brunet asked Dino, who laughed.

"Sorry, little bro. But it's much safer here-I think you know the reason why," Dino said. Tsuna pouted, but nodded nonetheless. Hibari glared at the two. He felt like they weren't telling him something. Something very, very important.

"I never knew you lived in an apartment," Tsuna said.

"Maa, I stay here from time to time, when I'm not busy with my work. Anyway, how about I show you to your room? Sorry I couldn't get you separate rooms, but the apartment only has two rooms," Dino said.

The blond led the two up the stairs and into a fairly large room, with two single sized beds on each side. Between the two beds was one big study table. Over to the left corner closest to the door, was a walk-in closet.

"Wow, this is pretty big!" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Well, make yourselves at home. For now, you can go ahead and unpack all your things. If you need me, I'll be in my study. It's to your right-" Dino gestured to the rest of the hallway, "-three doors down. My room is the second door from yours, and the bathroom is right next to your room, kay?" Dino said.

"Hai!" Tsuna said, placing his luggage against the wall and jumping onto the bed on the right. "Fuwa fuwa~"

"Well, Kasai, you can go ahead and take the bed on the left, I guess," Dino said. Hibari narrowed his eyes and instantly brought out his tonfas which were hiding in the sleeves of his jacket. (I'm sorry, but Hibari ain't wearing his school uniform anymore.)

"Call me Kasai again and I'll bite you to death. It's Sunohara," Hibari said. Dino blinked.

"E-eh? But Mizuiro calls you Kasai," he pointed out.

"...he's an exception," the skylark said.

"Eh~?" Dino pouted. Hibari, once again, noticed that the man was quite like Tsuna. "Fine, Sunohara. Well, make yourselves at home." Dino then took his leave, closing the door in the process.

"Fuwa fuwa~ Fuwa fuwa~" Tsuna was still snuggling the pillow.

"Mizuiro. Hurry up and unpack," Hibari said. Tsuna sighed.

"Hai, hai. This is gonna be a pain," Tsuna said. He sat up and frowned. "I hate to impose on Dino like this, but for now, we have no choice."

Hibari silently agreed.

"Obviously, we can't keep mooching off him forever, so we have to find a job Tsuna or later," Tsuna said. Then he laughed. "Get it? Sooner or later? Tsuna or later?"

Hibari frowned in disapproval.

"Fine, fine, puns aren't really my thing. Anyway, do you have an idea of what we could do?" Tsuna asked.

"We could create a job where people can come to ask us to beat people up for them," Hibari said. Tsuna inched back when he saw an evil glint in the skylark's eyes.

"N-no way. Nothing that could attract...dangerous clients," Tsuna said.

"That is the only thing I can do for a living."

Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"Well... Sorry, Hibari, but you cross out a lot of our options. I highly doubt you could cook, or serve people as a waiter. And I don't think you'd be a good cashier for...any store."

Hibari raised his lip into a scowl.

"Haha, sorry. That doesn't really leave much..."

Suddenly, Tsuna gasped.

"I know what we can do! Hiba-Kasai, do you know the anime 'Gintama'?"

Hibari shook his head.

"It's an anime where the 3 main characters-and their strange pet-work in their own business where they do not one thing, but everything! You see where I'm going with this?"

Hibari nodded.

"It could definitely work," the skylark said.

"I know, right! But we'll probably have to use the downstairs part of Dino's house," Tsuna said. "But not all of it. Just the living room. We'll set a sign outside the building and outside our door. We could save cats from trees, cook some last-minute things, and though on a rare occasion, we could possibly fight people."

Hibari perked up at this.

"BUT! For now, let's just unpack our things," Tsuna said. Hibari silently agreed.

**Two Hours Later... **

"FINALLY!" Tsuna exclaimed, flopping onto the bed. "I'm done!"

"I was done an hour ago," Hibari said.

"Yeah, but all you had was clothes! And a laptop. I had tonnes of stuff!" Tsuna said.

"Then why did you bring so much?"

"Because, I wanted this place to feel as much like my own room as possible. Plus, stuff like my alarm clock, pictures, plushies, etc, are all important stuff too!"

Hibari raised an eyebrow.

"Pictures? Who would you have pictures of?" the boy asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Tsuna asked. He picked up a picture held in a frame and showed it to Hibari. "Of you, of course! Though I could never get you to smile."

"When did you take those?"

"Hidden cameras."

Tsuna smirked, an evil glint in his eye.

Hibari backed away. He admitted that the brunet's devilishness was almost on par with his.

"Well, better go explain this stuff to Dino," Tsuna said, heading out towards Dino's study. Hibari followed close behind.

The brunet knocked on the door of Dino's study and waited for a reply.

"Come in!"

Tsuna opened the door and peeked inside, then opened it all the way when he spotted Dino.

"Nii-san!" Tsuna said. "Um... We've finished packing."

"Oh, that's great!" Dino said, twirling his chair around to face the two.

"But uh...we don't want to impose on you forever, so we have a favour to ask," Tsuna said. Dino raised an eyebrow.

"Sure. What is it?" the blond asked.

"Could we possibly borrow the living room downstairs?"

**Later~ **

"U-uwah...it's definitely changed," Dino said, surveying the lounge.

"I thought it was too...Italy-like. I wanted a more Japanese feel to it," Tsuna said.

"I think you've definitely achieved that," Dino said.

"It was also kind of Kasai's idea," Tsuna said.

"Hn," Hibari grunted.

"You see, his house is styled the traditional Japanese way. This way, it feels 'more like home'," Tsuna explained. Hibari growled and slid out his tonfas, pointing them at the brunet; threatening him.

"Say that again, and I shall bite you to death," Hibari said. Tsuna laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, yeah..."

The lounge was surrounded by Japanese walls coloured in different shades of green, flowers decorating the outskirts of the walls. The whole floor of the living room was covered in tatami mats, and even the smell of the room was different. Instead of the smell of coffee and dark chocolate, the room was scented with tea and the smell of nature.

"Well, we've put up the signs already, so...let's just wait for some customers!" Tsuna said. "For now, let's have some tea."

For the next few days, their new company gained no customers. None at all. No one even came up to ring the doorbell.

"GAH! Why is no one coming to us?" Tsuna exclaimed in frustration, thrashing around in his bed.

"... Think about it: If there was a sign in the middle of nowhere that advertised a company who would do anything, how suspicious do you think that would be?" Hibari pointed out. Tsuna sweat-dropped.

"I-I guess you're right... But I mean, there has to be someone who's desperate, right?"

"Hm."

"I mean, anything would do, as long as it isn't about killing people," Tsuna said. "At this point, I'M the one who's desperate! I just wish-"

DING DONG~!

"That must be a customer!" Tsuna jumped up. "Be right there!" he called. He rushed down the stairs, followed by Hibari.

Tsuna opened the front door of the apartment.

"Hello, is this the place where I can ask for some help?" an elderly woman asked. Tsuna beamed.

"Hai! Please, come in! Have a seat at the couch, and I'll get you some tea," the brunet said, closing the door as the woman walked in.

'Our first job! This is great!' Tsuna thought, putting the kettle on the stove. Once the water was boiling, he poured it into two three cups which held a tea bag each. He brought them outside to the lounge and placed one in front of the elderly woman, himself, and Hibari, who had already seated himself down. Tsuna noticed-much to his amusement-that the woman was giving the skylark nervous glances.

"So, as you know, we accept almost all jobs given to us," Tsuna explained once he sat down. "However, we will not agree to anything that involves hurting another person physically or mentally."

"Yes, I understand. My job for you is quite simple, really," the woman said.

"And you are aware that we will charge you money?"

"Yes, I am aware."

"All right then. So, what job would you like us to do?"

"I would like you to help save my cat."

* * *

**Lily: DUN DUN DUUUNNN! Haha, lolz. Not really a cliffhanger. **

**Tsuna: Yay! We got a customer!**

**Lily: MEEEP! Gotta finish this chapter and upload it before my parents force me out of the house to go to a restaurant! So, here's a very short A/N. Well, bye guys!**

**Tsuna: Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
